


Thinking of you

by cherrydonut



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, im a person of simplicity, just wanted to write something about eiji beating his meat to ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrydonut/pseuds/cherrydonut
Summary: Eiji can't stop thinking of the kiss he and Ash shared, so he spends some time with himself...(Awful summary, I know)





	Thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So one of my mutuals asked me to write something a bit longer and I had this "revolutionary" idea of Eiji exploring his...ehem....body, and stuff. I hope you like it. English isn't my first language so I hope everything's ok.  
> Have a nice day!

_“Come alone next time...” Ash said, before pressing his lips against Eiji's. The japanese boy didn't know how to react at first, specially when he felt the warmth of a tongue that wasn't his. It was so sudden, so strange, so...incredibly good. He noticed the capsule and just knew there wasn't a romantic reason behind it, but even then, it felt so...intimate. He never expected his first kiss to be like that.  
It was so much better than what he had imagined. _

His thoughts every night and morning were always the same. He just couldn't forget about that kiss. Ibe told him americans kissed each other all the time, that it was no big deal, but to Eiji it was. Since the first time they met, Eiji felt attracted to Ash in a way he couldn't explain, until now. And even then, he couldn't really put it into words. 

Was it love? Was it _desire?_ Maybe a bit of both. He traced his own lips, remembering the feeling of Ash, the mesmerizing taste of his mouth, and his hands somehow ended up in his pajama pants, dangerously touching his thighs.  
But that wasn't enough. He wanted another kiss, and so much more.

He wanted Ash, all to himself. He felt embarrassed of that thought and how selfish he could be, but those were his sincere feelings. He wondered if Ash felt the same way about him...probably not.

_“Come alone next time...”_

Damn it. If only he could get Ash out of prison sooner. If only he could see him again, alone as he told him. He knew that last part was a lie, though.

Eiji didn't have a lot of experience touching himself. He rarely did that, since he had more important things to think about, like pole vaulting. And he definitely had more important things to think about right in that moment, but he just couldn't stop. His right hand almost moved on it's own. 

“Ash....ah...” he moaned as he began to stroke his cock up and down. He used not to think of anyone in particular when he decided to masturbate before, but now his mind was a mess of green eyes and blond hair. Eiji's free hand moved to his chest and unbuttoned his shirt, giving it access to his nipples.

Gosh. He had forgotten how sensitive he was in that area. His groans got louder as he imagined the source of his lust sucking on them with those soft lips of his. He felt so hot, so dirty...thank god he was alone in that apartment. Ibe would freak out if he saw the otherwise innocent Eiji making such lewd sounds.

“Ah, ahh...Ash...yes...” his right hand, wet from precum, started moving faster “ah...yes...like that...”

He knew he couldn't last much longer. If it felt _that good_ to just jack off to the thought of Ash, the real thing would probably be hard to bear. The silkyness of Ash's hair, the soft touch of his hands, the moans he wanted so much to hear...he craved for all of it so much...

Eiji gave his cock one last stroke before climaxing. He panted, looking at his sticky hand with a mix of disgust and pleasure. In 19 years,  
he had never experienced lust to that extent. He wondered how was he going to look at Ash in the face after the kiss they shared and after having the best orgasm of his life because of him. It would probably be awkward.

The sound of the apartment's front door opening made him stop his train of thoughts immediately.

“Ei-chan! I brought some ice cre-”  
“PLEASE DON'T ENTER MY BEDROOM!!


End file.
